Personality tests may be used to identify learning and interaction preferences of a person. When managing employee talent pools, information gleaned from personality tests may be used in forming groups or teams, determining further skills training appropriate for an employee, evaluating employees as well other purposes.
There are a number of different personality tests available, and each represents the personality information in a particular way. Personality tests can provide a wealth of information about employees. However, this personality information has not been utilized to its full potential.
It would be desirable to have additional, alternative and/or improved uses for the personality information.